


Le Epic Gangbang of The Horny Masochists

by Boba_tea3



Series: The TomFuckery Of Jehovah's Witnesses Of The Century [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fuck it! - Freeform, Jehovah's Witness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_tea3/pseuds/Boba_tea3
Summary: Tis the epic big bang session where things happen and corrin suffers a lot. don't worry it end fine. Leon is a Jehovah's witness btw
Relationships: Leon | Leo/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Leon | Leo/Takumi, Marx | Xander/Mozume | Mozu, Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Marx | Xander/Ryoma, Mozume | Mozu/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Ryoma, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Takumi
Series: The TomFuckery Of Jehovah's Witnesses Of The Century [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147121
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Le Epic Gangbang of The Horny Masochists

Corrin and Mozu are sitting at a table, completely silent. Corrin starred at Mozu. Breathing heavily while Mozu stared at the floor like she wanted to die. Corrin continued to breath hot air on Mozu's neck when out of the blue Leon appears. "Alright harlots," Leon began. "You have failed Jehovah for the last time!" "For the love of the Gods, what is it this time?" Corrin asked. Mozu continued to stare at the floor wishing for the warm embrace of death and idk some horny shit. "You have brought shame and dishonor to yourself by dressing as a common whore when, in fact, you are a very expensive whore," Leon said without skipping a beat. "WAIT, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? AREN'T YOU ON SOME ILLUMINATI SHIT OR SOMETHING? WHY ARE HOLDING A BIBLE? CHRIST DOESN'T EVEN EXIST IN THIS UNIVERSE. ARE YOU ON CRACK?" Corrin said rather calmly. Xander, bitter from being awakened with the antics of horny people on the archive, enters the room out of breath. "Why are so many people trying to grab my penis on this God-forsaken site?" Mozu, awoken by large blond penis, stares at Xander while beginning to breathe heavily. Leon angered that the more common whore Mozu was now starring at his sexy brother who has way more fangirls than him, throws his bible at Mozu and screams, "BEGONE THOT!" Takumi enters the room half-naked, dressed as an altar boy, and holding a machete. He stares back and forth to Leon and Corrin and yells, "FUCK ME!" Ryoma kicks his brother to the floor, completely naked while staring at Xander with a wide-eyed perverted smile. *Author's note: I am very sorry God for the things I am about to write* Takumi without warning knocked Corrin over and held her to the ground. Before Corrin could do anything, Boba_tea3 stripped her naked and pulled out her camera while Takumi took off his remaining clothes. With a wild grin on his face, he proceeded to shove his dick in her pussy. Corrin proceeded to scream. Whether her screams were organsmic or painful ones wasn't clear. He continued to fuck her. holding her down as to not let her float away as one often does. She, despite enjoying and all as she was just as horny, tried to kick him off and run. Takumi proceeded to grab her, his face now a glare. He grabbed his clothes and proceeded to whip her with his clothes. Corrin looked around the room, confused as to why no one was doing anything. Suddenly the whipping stopped as Leon grabbed Takumi and threw him across the room. Corrin stared at him, her body's relief didn't last long and Leon took off his clothes and held Corrin to the floor. he turned Corrin over and proceeded to slap her ass repeatedly. Corrin, expecting him to put his dick in it, was confused when he turned her back around and saw his evil grin. He proceed to force Corrin's mouth open and proceeded to force his dick in it. Corrin gagged, understandably, while Leon moaned a lot while smiling. Mozu's disappointment was immeasurable and her day was ruined when Xander picked Leon up off of Corrin, licked his back and dropped him on the floor. Corrin stared in horror and crippling disappointment. Xander looked in the eyes and said, "What the heck," before turning corrin over and fucking her in the ass. Corrin's moans angered Mozu. She even more angered when he saw him talking to her, saying some not very family-friendly things. She pulled out her scythe, stripped naked and lunged at them. Mozu, seconds away from fucking Xander was surprised when Corrin grabbed her and pulled her down. Corrin whispered in her ear, "It's my turn for a treat." Mozu, being the horny bisexual girl she was, shrugged, smirked and said, "Fine by me," and they proceeded to fuck one another. Ryoma, tired of not getting enough sexy interpretations, even after he washed and cut his hair, waltzes over to Xander and proceeded to stare at him with a cheeky smile, essentially warning him of what's to come. Disgusted by his display of gayness, Xander slapped him. Ryoma, not deterred, attempted to grab him, but he tripped and fell on Corrin. Mozu squirmed from underneath the two of them. With Corrin beneath him, Ryoma just shrugged and to Corrin's mild disappointment, he fucked Corrin in the ass as well. While Leon was watching this display, he didn't notice Takumi advancing on him. Leon turned around and scream, "Aw Hell Nah!" and tackled Takumi to the floor. Leon stared at Takumi for a second before biting Takumi on the neck. Takumi, not bothered by this. proceeded to moan at this. though not as loud as Corrin was moaning. Xander looked over and noticed Mozu staring at him. Xander cringed before Mozu made her way over to him and pulled him to the floor. but since neither of them is Corrin their sex doesn't matter. Meanwhile, Corrin somehow managed to squirm her way from beneath Ryoma. Ryoma turned and realized Mozu was fucking Xander. Angered, He ran over and dragged Mozu off him. He then announced that it was his turn, and proceeded to screw Xander in the ass. All the while, Boba_tea3 was still holding their camera with a blank expression. smiling knowing how many hits this will win, and how much money they will make when they sell this. While this gay orgy was taking place, Mozu and Corrin just shrugged and held hands. Without warning, Azura burst through the semi-open door. Dressed in her satanist robes, she threw her satanic bible at Leon, t-posed and said, "Begone Jehovah's witness" Leon and Takumi took off leaving Ryoma, Xander, Corrin, Mozu, and Boba_tea in the room. Xander got up to go to the waters in order to breath no more breaths. Ryoma sauntered off while saying, "I'm a go commited a suicide today," Boba_tea3 happily walked off having finished her film. And Corrin and Mozu ran off into the sunset.


End file.
